


Our First Christmas

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [58]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Christmas Fluff, Dancer Natasha, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I ship Steve and Nat with happiness and each other, Imagine your OTP, Love, Married Couple, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha is on an undercover mission for SHIELD, so Steve throws himself into work, hoping it’ll take his focus off how much he misses her. It’s Christmas Eve, though, and nothing is going to stop them from being together on such a special night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/811944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This has been one wild year, but also a very productive one for me. I’ve gotten my first job, my first car, I'm having taxes taken out of my paycheck - boo - and there’s a man in my life who has become very interested in me. My experiences this year have brought exciting, scary and interesting changes and even though parts of 2020 really sucked, I know that 2021 will be superior. I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and that you will have an even happier new year! I love you all!❤️
> 
> P.S. In this fanfic, Steve and Natasha have been married for one year and HYDRA was never hidden inside of SHIELD. They're a separate entity that SHIELD and the Avengers are working to eliminate.

* * *

Steve came out of the restroom and sat in his chair, picking up the sheet of paper on his desk. Although he took no pleasure in reviewing and filing mission reports, it was better than nothing and it kept his mind occupied from how lonely he felt without his wife.

Natasha was currently working undercover for a company suspected of being a HYDRA cell. She applied for a secretarial job wearing a fake nose, coke bottle glasses, a dingy blond wig, tweed suits and severe two inch heels - she liked to call them "grandma shoes". It was the perfect disguise because no one would’ve suspected a drab looking secretary of being a spy.

As a secret agent, one of her many talents was infiltration. She usually had to dress up herself to look as alluring as possible to turn heads and distract people. In this case, though, it was nice knowing that she didn’t have to make herself sexy to get the job done - Steve insisted that she still looked beautiful underneath her disguise, but he’d think she was attractive wearing a paper sack. Bless him.

It was just unfortunate that Natasha was undercover during the holiday season. Today was Christmas Eve and she was unable to spend the next day with her husband because of her job. Of course, they both were used to putting their personal lives last, but this really sucked.

They decorated their home together the day after Thanksgiving. Steve made his first gingerbread house and Natasha ate half of the ingredients - he scolded her about it, but she gave him a series of kisses, so he dropped the matter.

This would’ve been their first Christmas together as a married couple. It was just their luck that Fury sent Natasha to work at such an important time. If Steve had less self control, he’d blast the older man for that. It's not as if there weren’t other agents who could handle that mission. 

Being at home, surrounded by their decorations, but no Natasha put Steve in a melancholy state, so he escaped to the Avengers tower. To the soldier's surprise, it was pretty quiet in the city. He did help to stop three minor thefts – all in liquor stores, surprisingly - but that was it. People seemed to be behaving well, which was odd for this time of year, but pleasant.

A soft instrumental of 'The Christmas Song' began to play in the room, causing him to frown. Did the radio come on? He hadn’t set it on a timer. Steve turned to his left and watched as a familiar figure stepped away from the table where he kept his boombox. It was Natasha. Her hair was loose with the red curls framing her face. She wore an attractive [black dress](https://www.wmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/15/5852495c9c190ec57ac02c8b_scareltt-johansson-versace-2013.jpg?w=1536px) with straps, red lipstick, was bare footed and held a bubbly drink in her hand.

"Hey, soldier."

A smile appeared on Steve’s face as he walked over to her. "Nat, what are you doing here?"

"Tsk. Now, that’s no way to greet your wife." She took the mission report out of his hands and replaced it with the drink she’d been holding. A quick whiff of the beverage told Steve that it was champagne. He took a sip as she continued. "If you must know, I managed to get away from my cover by I pretending I had the flu. My supervisor is paranoid about sick people, so he happily gave me the week off. Once I got to my apartment, I changed and came here."

"Fury won’t like it," Steve murmured.

"Too bad," she retorted with a bite to her words. "He can get over it because I am **not** going to spend Christmas day without my husband."

If there was anyone who knew how stubborn his wife was, Steve did, so he knew better than to try to change her mind. After all, he had missed her and now she was here, so why would he want her to leave? At least he could stop looking at those mission reports.

"I can’t argue with that." He slid his arm around her waist. "And it’s not every day you play hooky, so this is a nice surprise."

"I’m glad I could cheer you up. You certainly didn’t look like you were having fun with that mission report, but what would you be doing if you weren’t out fighting crime?"

"I’m that predictable, huh?" He sent her a rueful smile.

"No, no. I don't think that’s the right word. Consistent with routine is better. It sounds more professional and I know that you can be quite spontaneous when you want to be." She bopped his nose with hers.

"Well, you bring it out of me."

"Mmhm. Aren’t you glad you married me?"

"Very glad."

"Smart man." She smirked, then her eyes went downwards and she touched his shirt. "I, uh...I never thought I could feel so lonely until tonight. Working undercover isn’t new, but Christmas has new meaning for me now that I have you. I’ve gotten used to your presence that I hate the thought of having to do a mission because it’ll take me away from you. I suppose that makes me sound clingy."

"Not at all. I’ve felt the same way these past few weeks. I glad we can call, text or FaceTime when you're able to get away, but it’s not the same as having you next to me. I’m pretty sure it’s separation anxiety that we’re both feeling."

Natasha sighed. "Well, it stinks. This whole week, I couldn’t stop thinking about how awful Christmas would be without you. Now I understand what it’s like to be "whipped" for someone as Wanda likes to say." She walked to the boombox and picked up a gift wrapped in paper with the American flag on it.

Steve couldn’t help chuckling at the sight. "Very patriotic."

"Yeah, I figured you’d like that." She winked at him. "Since it’s already half-past eleven, I think it’s safe to open our presents. You can get mine from out of your top desk drawer too."

He didn’t bother asking her how she knew where he kept her gift because she was a spy with some of the best observational skills he’d ever seen a person possess. Without a moment’s hesitation, he went to his desk and retrieved the box inside. Making his way back to his wife, he said, "I hope you haven’t taken a peek at what I got you."

"No worries. I wouldn’t do that. I like surprises when they’d pleasant and no matter what you bought me, I know it’s wonderful." She received her box when he approached and motioned for him to sit on the couch a few feet behind them. Once seated, she handed him his present. "I know you'll love this."

"It isn’t an All-American recipe cookbook, is it?"

"Of course not. That would be too obvious."

"Hm." Steve tore open the wrapping and once the paper was completely gone, he realized that what he held in his hands was a custom sketchbook. It was made of soft leather and his initials were embossed into the cover in beautiful cursive writing. He opened the book to find a brief note written on the inside flap.

_It probably won’t take you a long time to fill this book because you're quick with your drawings. It always thrills me to see what fantastic sketches you make in your spare time. You have a special gift, Steve. Please, never stop using your hands to create wonderful things. Merry Christmas, sweetheart._

"Nat...this is amazing. Thank you. God knows I’ve gone through my share of sketchbooks and pads, but this is the best one I've ever had. I’ll enjoy adding my drawings to this." Steve covered her hand with his.

"You’re welcome. I know there were a lot of other things I could’ve got you, but this has more value to you because you’re an artist. I wanted you to know that I appreciate your talent and I think you could even start your own little side business."

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Steve, you draw so fast and accurately that it boggles my mind. God really gave you a gift and it touches people. Remember that sketch you made of Thor and Loki for Thor's birthday? You made the God of Thunder _cry_. That’s not an easy feat. And he _still_ mentions that drawing from time to time."

"You’re right. I almost forgot about that." Steve smiled a bit sheepishly.

"That’s why I’m here to help remind you. I think you could do commissions for people, maybe family portraits, graduation sketches and things like that. We’ll always need art in this world, but whatever you decide is up to you. Just know that I support you one hundred percent."

"You’re the best." He pulled her in for another hug and pressed his lips to hers.

When they both pulled back, he nodded to her gift. "Go ahead. I know you’ve probably been trying to guess what it was since you first saw it."

"True." She took the lid off the box and pulled out gift tissue until she saw the shoes. They weren’t ordinary shoes, but red ballet shoes with black ribbon. There was a symbol of a black widow on the toe of each slipper and dark gray webbing on the sides, giving them a personal touch. She gasped and tears flooded her eyes.

"Steve, these are so beautiful. Did you design them?"

"I did. I found a cobbler shop in downtown New York that’s been around since the forties. When the owner realized who I was, he offered to make them for free and he wouldn’t take no for an answer, but I convinced him to make them for a discounted price. He said they were the most unique shoes he’s ever made."

"I can see why. I've never seen anything like them."

"That was the plan. I know you love to dance, but you hate going through slippers fast. So I thought that some custom-made slippers would work a lot better. I had him put memory foam in the soles so they’re softer than the average ballet slippers. They’re more durable too. I’ll look forward to seeing you perform in them." He moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll dance for you tonight. That’s a promise." The redhead ran her fingers over the soft satin material and held them tightly to her chest. "This is such a thoughtful present, honey. I’m not used to receiving things from people, but this is the best present I’ve ever had, besides getting you for a husband."

"I feel the same way. Meeting you four years ago was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, Natasha." He caressed her cheek with his knuckles and held her close, touching their foreheads together.

"And I love you, Steve."

They stayed like that, cozy and warm in one another's arms for several minutes. Intimacy was never a difficult thing for them to share with each other. If anything, it meant more to them than making love. The joy of belonging to someone else, to one's true soulmate, was a feeling unlike any other. 

Steve sniffed and caught the unmistakable scent of something cooking. He furrowed his brow and drew back. "What’s that?"

"Oh, I completely forgot! I brought the portable oven to cook my special beef Romanoff for you." She pointed to the corner where their oven sat on a small wooden table that they usually kept at home. "I had a feeling you hadn’t eaten much tonight. Am I right?"

The blond rubbed his neck. "Yeah. I just had some grapes, cheese and crackers."

"I thought so. Come on. I put a couple of plates next to the boombox. I can’t have my husband eating kiddie food for dinner. You need a meal." Natasha stood up, pulling on a pair of mitts that were on his desk - how did he miss those? - and walked to the oven where the smell became even more tantalizing after she opened the small door.

Stomach growling, Steve quickly made his way to collect their plates. There was nothing like the scent of home-cooked food to whet his appetite. "You’re a godsend."

"You better believe it, handsome." She bumped his hip and took out the medium-sized pan of stroganoff.

As she doled out portions of food for both of them and they filled their glasses with champagne, he noticed the time on the clock on the wall. "Well, what do you know? It’s 12:01."

She smiled at him and held up her goblet. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Rogers."

In return, he clinked his glass to hers. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Rogers. To the first of many."

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
